Scrapbook
by Lightning Streak
Summary: A collection of short, one chapter stories that somehow managed to weasel themselves into my brain. Welcome to...the Scrapbook! 17th oneshot up: Reinventing the Wheel. REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED!
1. Obsession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom….(sighs.)**

**Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating my stories, but I've just been uninspired…..Anyway, I'm starting this little collection of short one-shots to, hopefully, cure me of my writer's block.**

**Not to mention some of these are ideas I just couldn't let go…..**

* * *

**Scrapbook**

**The First Story: Obsession

* * *

**

He always liked boxes.

For some odd reason, their squareness and three dimensional cardboard layout amazed him.

When his parents used to ask what he wanted for Christmas, he'd always ask for boxes. Lots of boxes.

And it was boxes he got.

When he grew up, he knew exactly what he wanted to be. A UPS man.

If you asked him about his job, he would say it was heaven, being surrounded by boxes all day.

He learned many life lessons from boxes. You could put something you treasured in it, and the box would keep it safe. The box was the ultimate keeper of secrets.

If only he could have shown the world what the box was really worth.

When he died from being pushed into a machinein the box factory, he was buried with many of his beloved boxes of all sizes.

And now, here he was, trying to collect every last box for his collection.

Unfortunately, not everyone shared his point of view, as he found out from his….acquaintances. He'd show them one day about the importance of boxes if it was the last thing he did!

He ransacked many box factories in his attempt to create his empire.

...And then he discovered bubble wrap...

* * *

**O.o…And so this is the result of a sleep deprived mind….**

**Please review! I know this isn't a lot to review for, but I'd like to know what you thought about my spin on the Box Ghost's story. **

**But please, no flames. **

**Lightning Streak**


	2. Dipstick

Disclaimer: It's a disclaimer, what do you think?

You know, for some reason, the ideas just keep coming for this story, and I don't know why….Why doesn't that happen for my other stories? (sighs.)

Thank you **KelseyAlicia** for reviewing! I made this chapter for you!

* * *

**Scrapbook**

**Dipstick

* * *

**

Ember carefully stayed out of the range of Danny Phantom's ghost sense, not wanting to be caught.

She plucked the strings of her guitar, observing her enemy from the roof of a building.

The dipstick…..was being a dipstick.

Ember watched in amusement as he drooled, looking at the girl in the pink shirt. Sitting next to him, was another girl in black. And she didn't look too happy.

What was her name again? Oh yes, Sam. Ember watched her expressions closely. Sam was….jealous.

Ember raised an eyebrow. The dipstick just couldn't decide, could he?

She glanced down at her guitar.

Well, she wasn't a matchmaker for nothing……


	3. Beautiful Views

Disclaimer: Must I do this every chapter? I don't own DP….

Wow, reviews! Thank you very much!

Good news people: I'm almost done with the next chapter of Desperado!

And so, without any further adieu, I leave you this:

* * *

**Scrapbook**

**Beautiful Views

* * *

**

Sixteen year old Sam sat down next to Danny on the roof of a skyscraper. From this angle, the sky was…beautiful, Sam observed.

The stars and full moon shined on with an intense brilliance, giving the city of Amity Park a surreal glow.

Sam leaned up against Danny, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, gesturing towards the scenery with his free hand.

"So, what do you think?" he asked her.

Sam looked around at the awe inspiring sight. "It's so amazing out here!" She snuggled into his warmth. "Thanks for bringing me here. I love it."

"Hey, no problem. I was just hoping that you wouldn't kill me for waking you up in the middle of the night. But, I knew you'd like it once we got here."

Sam sighed in a content manner. "I just wish we could do stuff like this more often."

"Yeah, me too." Danny smiled. Maybe they _could_ do this more often…

"And I mean, look at the view! It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Danny looked at Sam instead of the scenery when he replied, "Yes, it is." He looked straight into Sam's eyes. "A _very_ beautiful view."


	4. Unidentified Flying Idiot

Disclaimer: I really need to get a sign that says, "Lightning Streak doesn't own Danny Phantom!"

I'm still alive! (gets hit by a tomato.) Ouchies…

Anyway, I finally got chapter 4 of Desperado out! FINALLY! And I'm working on chapter three of Illogical, so it should be out pretty soon.

* * *

**Scrapbook**

**Unidentified Flying Idiot

* * *

**

Everything was perfect. The plan had fallen into place.

Vlad Masters appraised his work with a satisfied nod. Yes, it wouldn't be long now….

Looking at the grandfather clock on the wall, he figured he had time for some free flying.

Two black rings, a stolen scientist's coat, and one intangible move later, Vlad Plasmius was flying through the air at record speed.

_Ah yes, _he thought. _Things can't get any better than this. The moon is shining, Daniel's too occupied with his girlfriend to stop me, and-_

He ran into a street lamp.


	5. A Tofu Hamburger

Disclaimer: I only own a guitar, a few plotlines, and a computer named Carl. If you think I'm gonna risk getting sued, your insane. I don't own Danny Phantom….

And once again, an idea pops up into my brain….

* * *

**A Tofu Hamburger

* * *

**

"Uh, Sam?" Danny asked. "Do you seriously eat this stuff?"

He stared at the food in front of him. It _resembled_ a hamburger in many ways, however, something was different. The "meat" was tofu, or rather, fake meat.

"Of course I do," she replied smartly. "What else would I eat?"

"An actual hamburger?"

"…Danny, incase you've forgotten, I'm a vegetarian."

"Obviously." He pushed the plate away.

"Sam," Danny stated, "I respect the fact that you don't eat meat. But please respect the fact that I don't eat _fake _meat."


	6. Encounter

**Disclaimer: (sighs.) I disclaim Danny Phantom and I disclaim the inspiration that gave me this idea…**

**Actually, this one-shot was inspired by a picture I saw off of a website. Down at the bottom of this page I've got a link to it:)

* * *

**

**Encounter

* * *

**

Maddie looked on in confusion as Inviso Bill…er, Danny Phantom fought a ghost threatening to take over Amity Park.

She moved behind a building, lowering her weapon in confusion. _Phantom is supposed to be evil, _Maddie thought, obviously befuddled. _Why is he fighting his allies? _

"Leave my town alone!" Phantom yelled with finalty, throwing an ectoplasmic blast at his opponent. The other ghost was caught off guard and Phantom sucked the ghost up into something that looked like….The Fenton Thermos!

_So that's where it went! _Maddie concluded. She rubbed her temples. _Why would **Phantom** have it?_

The hunter watched as the ghost boy sighed in relief and ran a hand through his dead white hair. He yawned for a second, but then stopped in mid-yawn when Maddie decided to make her move andleapt from her hiding spot.

She held up her Bazooka, just in case Phantom tried anything funny. "What are you trying to do, Phantom?" Maddie demanded to know. "Why do you fight your allies?"

"Because they're _not_ my allies," he replied, glancing nervously at Maddie's weapon.

The ghost hunter noticed his glance and lowered her Bazooka to face the cement ground. Perhaps he _wouldn't _try anything. And if he did, he'd exist long enough to regret it.

"Not your allies, huh?" Maddie inquired sharply. "So then who do you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone. I work alone," he responded, floating down to the ground.

"Why do you have the Fenton Thermos?"

"A friend gave it to me."

Maddie sighed inwardly. The ghost was being vague in his answers. However, he _did_ seem honest….

But, really, Maddie wasn't even sure why she was being this _nice_ to the ghost...

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm watching you, Phantom. Remember that."

He nodded slightly, his head bowed in the smallest degree.

Maddie observed the dark circles under his eyes and cocked her head. _Ghosts don't get tired…do they?_

She also noticed his slumped shoulders. If it wasn't for the fact that she was supposed to have a grudge against the boy, she would _almost_ say he needed some rest.

His head slowly leaned towards his chest as he nodded off, only to jerk back up a few seconds later, his electric green eyes wide and bloodshot.

Maddie's maternal instincts were beginning to kick in as she felt remotely…sorry for Phantom.

Inthis case, he sure didn't _act_ evil.

_But maybe he's just acting..._

Her expression changed from a sympathetic glance to a stern glare. "I could vaporize you within seconds, ghost. Don't think I'm letting your criminal acts slide."

He yawned and Maddie heard his jaw crack painfully. "I'm not a criminal! I'm….not…." Phantom never finished his sentence, his brain obviously deprived of sleep.

Maddie raised an eyebrow and then walked away, her thoughts jumbled.

_I don't know..._

* * *

Danny wasn't sure exactly how long he was out, but when the black night greeted his eyes, he panicked. 

_What time is it? _He looked at the tower clock in the distance. 10:27, it read.

_Oh man, oh man! _Danny thought, flying at breakneck speed towards his house. _I'm so dead! _

Well, he _tried_ to fly at breakneck speed, but he was almost too tired to even fly. Instead, he floated slowly, barely missing buildings and street lamps.

_I need…to get…home…_His vision blurred.

_So this is what I get for not sleeping for five days…_

He spotted his house out of the corner of his eye. _Yes! Now, to get to my room…_

Going intangible, he dove through the walls of the house and ended up in the lab, due to his lack of navigation skills.

Needless to say, the lab wasn't exactly his room….

But he was so tired. Danny didn't think he would be able to fly to his room.

He glanced around, spotting a net that looked sort of like a hammock, tied in between two book cases.

It was calling his name.

And it didn't really matter that the rope was glowing, he just wanted sleep.

Danny trudged over to the potential bed and quite literally fell into it, his brain shutting down almost immediately.

But as he gave way to sleep, he had forgotten one crucial thing:

He was still Danny Phantom….

* * *

Maddie shuffled through the door, Jack just a foot behind her. Both of them had look of depression stamped on their faces. 

They had been out almost until eleven thirty, hunting for a sign of their prey, and finding none in return.

"I'm going to bed," Jack stated sullenly, throwing the Fenton Fisher on the couch.

Maddie nodded and replied with a sigh, "I'll go shut down the lab."

The two parted, going their separate ways.

Yet as Maddie trudged down the stairs, she noticed a faint, blue glow illuminating one of the walls.

The Ghost Zone was of a green color. So what was making that glow?

She grip tightened on the weapon she was carrying.

As she reached the last step, she scanned the lab, looking for the source of the glow.

Her eyes widened when she found it.

Or rather, _him._

Phantom was lying on the Ghost Net she had tied to the wall and bookshelf, a hand carelessly resting over his stomach.

And he was sleeping.

Peacefully too, Maddie noticed.

The corners of Phantom's mouth were lit up in boyish delight.

Her features softened as she looked at him. Was this ghost, merely a boy, _actually _an evil villain?

Or had she just never given him a chance?

She sighed for the billionth time that day, her bangs floating out of her eyes.

_What should I do? Right now I could easily capture him, but for some reason…I don't **want** to. _

Danny Phantom turned in his sleep, curling up in a ball.

Maddie smiled. He looked….almost adorable!

In fact, he sort of reminded Maddie of her son….

Maddie made her decision.

She turned around and headed back up the stairs.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! This will probably be one of the longest one shots in this collection, though. I just really wanted to get this idea out of my head. **

**And here's the link to the picture: ****http/www. deviantart. com /deviation /21268594/**

**( Be sure to get rid of the spaces!)**

**So, what did you think?**


	7. Chess

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? …I don't own DP.**

**Yay! I'm not dead! (insert gasp.) I know, I know, I seriously need to learn to update more often. By the way, in my profile I've included some information on the chapters of my other stories!**

* * *

**Chess

* * *

**

_It is only chess, _I think. It is only chess, I tell others.

_And I am right. _

_Sometimes, _Vlad thought, _you have to use pawns to get the things you desire. _

_And sometimes those things come with great heartache. _He stared absent mindedly at Maddie Fenton's picture, but then looked away to the center of his lab.

_However, if you sacrifice the position of the Queen in the game of Chess, you can gain the upper hand. Your opponent will attack, leaving their own King wide open. _

_And that is when you kill the King. _

_By doing so, you can keep your Queen and your throne, therefore winning the game. _

_It's just, having pawns makes turning the tides so much of an easier feat. _

He had gained many things during his gamble between the young Daniel and Valerie, some of those things that would prove to be very useful for his next game of Chess.

"It's Chess, Daniel," he recalled saying. "Of course you don't understand."

But what did his soon to be apprentice misunderstand?

That it is not what you have, but what you don't have that counts….

_I have acquired a new pawn in this game. _

_I **will** win, in the end. _

Vlad Masters stroked the smooth metal of the Ecto Skeleton Battle Suit.

* * *

**This is just a small babbling of what I think Vlad has done about the Ecto-Suit from Reign Storm. Well, really, what he's sort of planning to do with it….**

**I don't know. I got really bored…..**

**Never try to figure Vlad out. It's just one big headache….**

**If you have any constructive criticism or comments like that, please review! I'd appreciate it very much!**


	8. Priceless: A Citizen of Amity

Disclaimer: It's a disclaimer! …

Hey, people! I know I haven't updated any of my other stories, and that I seem to be favoring this one over all, but if you're worried, don't be. I've been working on Illogical, Desperado, and Living on the Edge all this time, and I figured you might like to have a short story to read if your waiting……yeah..

Enough of my ramblings…..

* * *

**Priceless : A Citizen of Amity

* * *

**

Driving to work?

19 dollars in gas.

Swerving to avoid a fight in the middle of a street and hitting a poll?

Fifteen hundred dollars for repairs.

Witnessing a ghost boy apologize to you as he punches his opponent?

Sixty dollars for therapy.

Watching his expression as you call him Inviso-Bill?

Priceless.


	9. Just a Diguise

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own DP…yet…

AGGH! Algebra's killing me this year! That's why I've been _extremely_ horrible at updating these days….(sighs.) Even worse than I was before…

* * *

**Just a Disguise

* * *

**

First of all, I'd like to tell you something: I'm not evil.

Sure, a few one-liners and weird disappearances have made people wonder, but it's not really what you think. In fact, it's quite the opposite!

No, I'm not evil.

Really. I'm not.

I've never really liked the whole "bad" image that I seem to get from people. As a matter of fact, I would change my plans entirely, but then, that would ruin everything I've worked on in the past months gone by.

You see, it's all a cover up. A disguise.

A concealment of the truth.

I would even go as far to say that this façade has stumped everyone.

_Everyone. _

The "evil" image was the only way to camouflage the truth.

You see, I, Vlad Masters….

….love cats.


	10. Silent Flirting

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. There, I said it.

Summary: Alternate Universe ficlet. During a party, Danny and Sam meet for the first time.

* * *

**Silent Flirting

* * *

**

They glanced at each other from opposite sides of the room, neither person moving from where they stood.

The girl noticed the guy staring at her and raised an elegant eyebrow.

He, in return, winked and then downed his cup of punch, never breaking eye contact.

His twinkling, blue eyes searched the girl's own violet ones as he nonchalantly leaned against the wall.

Both seventeen year olds weren't sure as to how they would approach the other, knowing that the silent flirting taking place wouldn't last long.

But neither regretted making the move they did.

The guy and girl met in the middle of the dance floor, and stole each other's hearts.


	11. Disagreement

Disclaimer: No. I don't own DP. Happy?

* * *

**Disagreement

* * *

**

Blue eyes stared into a pair of violet ones with untold emotion.

"I'm not joking, Sam."

Disbelief.

"…I'm not laughing, Danny."

Heartbreak.

It was their first argument.

* * *


	12. Christmas Lights

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

**Christmas Lights

* * *

**

Fifteen year old Sam gently placed the multi-colored lights on the evergreen tree's limbs.

She and all the others in Amity Park were getting ready for their 19th annual Christmas Party. Boughs of holly and wreaths hung from every corner of the dance room as light chatter wafted through the air.

It was that time of the year again...And Sam, for once, was enjoying herself.

The black haired teen laughed as she witnessed her friend, Tucker, attempt to untangle gold tinsel from the silver. Danny was attempting to help his friend, but was laughing too hard at him to do such a thing.

However, as she turned around on the ladder to return to her own work, her foot slipped.

The lights fell out of Sam's hands as her body dangerously tipped backwards.

She gasped as she felt herself plummet to the floor.

But before Sam even came close to hitting the ground, she found herself caught in the arms of none other than Danny, the jarring stop almost coming as a shock.

Without even realizing it, she sunk into Danny's protective embrace as though it were natural to do so.

Hmm…Perhaps it _was_?

Whatever the case, Sam looked up to face Danny with an appreciative smile gracing her features.

He returned the gesture with a warm smile of his own, sending waves of fire like heat into Sam's very soul.

"Thanks," she heard herself whisper. Danny helped her into a standing position as he replied.

"No problem," the Halfa remarked in his naturally cheerful tenor voice. "I'm always here to catch ya when you fall."

Those words…Those very words that echoed within her mind meant so much more to Sam than anyone else could have understood.

Danny found himself to be blushing, and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…did you need help with anything else?"

Laughing, Sam responded, "Want to help me with these lights? It's kind of lonely with no one to talk to."

"Gladly."

And so, both teens fell into a contented silence, soaking up that special Christmas feeling that could only be felt once a year.

"Uh, hey guys?" The voice of Tucker broke into their thoughts and the two teens turned around to face him.

Tucker smirked with triumph, an evil laugh working its way up his throat. "Do you guys realize your standing under a mistletoe?"


	13. Collateral Damage

Disclaimer: (sigh.) Even after the months since I've updated, I still don't own DP.

Wow! I'm alive:)

* * *

**Scrapbook **

**Chapter 13: Collateral Damage**

**Slight Alternate Universe

* * *

**

Light chatter wafted through the air of the restaurant, the atmosphere relaxed and casual. And while customers enjoyed their lunches, busboys and waitresses swarmed around them.

Yep, it was just a regular day.

But within all of the hubbub was a busboy. Well, technically, he wasn't the busboy; he was actually a waiter who was filling _in_ for the busboy, who was filling in for the cook, who was filling in for the hostess.

Go figure…

The blue eyed seventeen year old sighed, collecting more dirty dishes to place in the cart. When the table had _finally_ been cleaned off, Danny wiped his hands on his dark blue apron and pushed the cart on towards the back, the expression of absolute boredom gracing his features.

He looked around at the interior of the Cornerstone Diner in attempt to distract himself, the rich colors of maroon and black practically-

And suddenly, by some law of physics, Danny found himself stumbling backwards as he collided with something….or really, someone. A few plates and glasses fell out of the cart, some landing without breaking, and others shattering into a dozen pieces.

And it was then he felt something…hot and slimy slither down the front of his shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The waitress who ran into him said fervently, wincing as she took in the collateral damage with her violet eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, Danny looked at his unknowing attacker and nearly went into cardiac arrest.

He recognized those eyes anywhere. The waitress who had run into him was his crush since eighth grade, and yet Danny was positive that she didn't even know his name.

Within a heartbeat, his personality switched from sarcastic and antisocial to nervous and nerdy.

"I-it's…it's okay," he stuttered out as she attempted to help him by setting her tray on the nearest table and holding out a dish rag for him to use to wipe off the Chocolate Mocha latté that was running down his apron. Gratefully, he took the rag as she bent down to pick up the fallen dishes.

She sighed guiltily and said, "No it's not okay; I'm such a klutz…" The waitress placed the last unbroken dish back into the cart, which by the way was perfectly fine despite the odds.

"N-no, r-really!" Danny replied, nervously smiling. He looked down at his stained shirt and inwardly winced. He'd have to bleach his shirt to get the stain out…. "Trust me, it's _fine_."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help-"

"Don't worry; I'll get this cleaned up!"

The waitress picked up her tray and weakly said, "Umm…I guess I should probably get another glass; you know how customers are…"

"Yeah…"

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, and the girl couldn't stand it for long. After all, here she was, standing with a guy whom she just drenched with someone's drink.

Not exactly her way of meeting new people…

"You look familiar," she said to him finally. "Have I seen you before?"

Danny's heart thumped wildly in his chest. Was she making conversation with him?

She was making conversation with him! And, hopefully, it wasn't out of guilt!

"Uh, you might have," he answered slowly. "I've been around here for awhile…"

She smiled, showing off her perfectly white teeth. "Well, maybe I'll see you again…uh…What's your name?"

"D-danny….Danny Fenton." By that time, his palms were sweaty and he was sure that she could hear his heartbeat.

"Oh, okay. See ya around, Danny!" She began walking back towards the kitchen, but then hesitated and stopped halfway there. "By the way, my name's Sam!" she said.

And as she began to walk away once more, Danny whispered softly, "I know…"

And with a more optimistic outlook, the busboy continued on with his job, whistling as he worked.

Maybe there was still hope for him yet.


	14. The Truth Behind the Mastermind

**Scrapbook**

**Chapter 15: The Truth Behind the Mastermind

* * *

**

"Ha! You foolish child," Technus boomed, desperately trying to avoid getting sucked into a certain Thermos. "You will stand no chance against my awesome creations! They _will_ defeat you!"

Danny Phantom ( otherwise known as Inviso-Bill to the ignorant citizens of Amity Park), just rolled his eyes as he pointed the Thermos towards his enemy, who hid behind one of his minions' robotic bodies. "Well," Danny pointed out with a small hint of sarcasm, "considering the fact that _I_ already defeated _them_, I highly doubt that's possible."

And with that said, the Halfa sucked Technus into the Fenton Thermos, the latter screaming with defeat.

Danny sighed in relief, blowing his droopy bangs out of his eyes. _Well, that was…easy. _

_He had a lot more minions than normal though…Almost enough to count as an army!_

_I wonder why? _

With a little suspicion and curiosity, the ghost flew down beside the empty shells that remained of Technus's minions. He flipped the destroyed robot over, and behold! He had found the answer to his question!

_Made in China._

_

* * *

_Hello, everyone! I'm not dead, I just got busy! 

I'm still working on my stories, though. Don't give up hope! I AM going to update either Living on the Edge or Desperado by the end of this month!

Oh, and by the way, I hope I don't offend anyone with the China wise-crack. It's just, _everything_ in the USA is made in china, and I find it kinda funny...in a strange, twisted way...

Lightning Streak

P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom!


	15. Holiday Inn

**Scrapbook**

**Chapter 15: Holiday Inn

* * *

**

Danny picked up a random weapon from the Lab "Armory" and inspected it.

_Looks dangerous. _And it did; it was big enough to be a missile launcher and looked just as powerful.

_Yep, this'll definitely take care of that ghost out by the school., _he thought happily, giving it his mental stamp of approval.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam asked hesitantly, backing away from her slightly insane friend (who, by that time, was smiling like a mad scientist.) "Do you even _know_ how to use that thing!"

And with the most deceivingly innocent expression ever know to man, Danny replied, "No, but I _did _stay at a Holiday Inn Express last night…"

* * *

I was just watching TV the other day when I remembered the old Holiday Inn Express commercials. And, for some odd reason, this idea popped into my mind.

Not as funny as I imagined it to be, but still okay.


	16. Time and Time Again

Disclaimer: disclaimed!

* * *

**Scrapbook **

**Chapter 16: Time and Time Again

* * *

**

It was a disaster.

No, wait! Let me rephrase that.

It was a catastrophe: On _steroids._

The ghost Danny was chasing turned out to be a hard one to catch. By the time that he and his friend _did_ stop the ghost, the school's roof had caved in, Sam had gotten sprayed with ectoplasmic goop…

…And Danny Phantom got sucked into the Fenton Thermos…_again. _

"_Tucker! _Get me out of here!"

No one answered him.

"Uh, Tucker?"

Vaguely, he heard the sound of footsteps and laughter fading.

"Uh, Guys?" _Guys! **Don't leave me in here!"

* * *

**_

Whoo-hoo! I'm on a role! First Living on the Edge (by the way, thanks for the six reviews I've gotten so far for Chapter 9) and now Scrapbook!

Hmm…Maybe Desperado should be updated soon?


	17. Reinventing the Wheel

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

* * *

**Scrapbook**

**Chapter 17: Reinventing the Wheel**

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

Samantha Manson: the reporter. 

Danny Phantom: the _reported. _

The physical attraction? Inevitable.

It was sort of one of those destined things, you know? Something you could see coming, but just couldn't fight?

"Phantom, we shouldn't be doing this…"

"I don't care," the ghost whispered in her ear, his deep tenor voice echoing like bells. He held Sam in a tight embrace, and his strong arms were gently wrapped around her delicate form.

Her papers had fallen to the snowy ground, forgotten in their midst and quickly becoming buried by the snow. It had been six months since she had first met Danny Phantom, and since then, her work had taken the back burner in favor for her heart.

They were on top of the _Amity Gazette's_ roof, ten stories up from the streets. Little snowflakes fell around them, reflecting the soft light of the moon.

"But still," she whispered back, "it's not _right_." She rested her head against his chest, right where his insignia was on his jumpsuit, soaking in his unearthly coldness. Her violet eyes held the deepest sense of love, but yet also were torn with obligation.

"What's _right_?" he asked softly, his voice was pressing. "What's wrong? What's the _difference_ between them, as long as love's involved?" He cradled the reporter closer, content with never letting her go.

He felt Sam sigh, and her breath became visible in the cold, crisp night. "It's just…there's so many things I've got to do," she told him. "I've got work; responsibilities I _can't_ ignore. And if anyone found out about us…" her musical voice trailed off uncertainly, biting her lip.

But then she gave a little chuckle, bitterness entwined with irony. "So much for not mixing business with pleasure…" She looked up into Danny's emerald eyes, searching for an answer to the numerous obstacles.

"Oh, so I'm just _business_ to you?" he remarked with a rather trying tone, his emerald eyes hurt. He set his forehead on her's, looking straight into her eyes. Their lips were just centimeters away from touching.

"You're supposed to be just business," Sam whispered against his lips. "But I guess you're not anymore…"

Her lithe fingers ran through the locks on Phantom's head, his hair silky and as white as the snow around them. She shiver red from the cold, even though she wore a coat, and Danny leaned into her touch, nuzzling her hand.

He held her tighter, as if to share his warmth. For, despite his inhuman body temperature, he was much warmer than the cold night.

Then, without warning, he captured Sam's lips in a soft kiss. Her eyes widened at first, but then she melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. She returned his hesitant kiss, which was just as sweet as he was.

_I love you…_

Unknown to them, a camera flashed from the darkness.

* * *

Ever since his appearance, the demand for a Danny Phantom column in newspapers had become incredibly high. Amity's public wanted to know _who _their mysterious protector was. They wanted to know the who, what, when, where, and why of everything that he did. 

And, because of that, _Amity Gazette _hired a journalist straight out of college to do the job.

Now, although they didn't really want to hire someone new to the scene, they finally agreed to because they thought a young mind would put a new spin on the story. A different perspective.

It was somewhat of a risk, but the _Amity Gazette _had no choice. There were no other types of journalists looking for a job. All field reporters had already been gobbled up by their competition, the _Ghostly Tribune_.

After some searching, they instantly offered Sam Manson (top of her graduating class) a job as a mainstream journalist.

She, obviously, couldn't turn it down.

And thus, Sam was recruited. Because of the "Danny Phantom Demand", the entire length of page 3 in the newspaper was dedicated to ghostly news, which Sam proved to be the perfect candidate to write for.

She seemed to like that type of thing.

Her style of writing was vivid, animated; _alive. _Words flowed like a novel, and her descriptions were so intense that, in the following weeks, garbage men around Amity discovered that most people threw out all of their newspapers except for page 3.

It was real life, written in a fantasy. She described the fights in such accurate detail that it seemed whoever read her work was right there at the scene.

She was an amazing writer, no doubt.

Well unfortunately, the Senior Reporter of the _Amity Gazette _knew that this phase couldn't last forever. Something was going to happen, he could feel it.

Something that was considerably _inevitable_…

Through Sam's constant endangerments to get closer to the ghost fights, she had actually met the infamous Phantom, something that no other reporter dared to do. From then on, her column became more personal, more up-close.

Phantom's favorite colors, his views on animal abuse (it was obvious that question was provided by Sam herself), and what he thought of the numerous ghost attacks. Those were suddenly integrated within her writing, and overtime, the _Amity Gazette_ became the "Most Read Newspaper in Amity Park."

And it was all thanks to Sam, who dared to learn beyond just the ghost fights. Sam, who dared to learn the man behind the mask.

Well, metaphorically of course. Danny Phantom didn't _wear_ a mask.

Sam's snap shots of the elusive hero proved that.

Sometimes during his work hours, the Senior Reporter of _Amity Gazette_ would glance over at Sam. And, unsurprisingly, he would find her staring forlornly out from her seven-story window.

The twenty-one year old, he discovered, had developed something akin to friendship with Phantom.

Quite odd, but he said nothing.

Six months after her initial arrival, he noticed something even more eye-catching. The Senior Reporter (who's real name was Tucker) caught Sam practically _living_ by her office window. The Gothic beauty would type a few words, and then quickly glance out the window, as if waiting for someone to tap on her window. Then, if she saw nothing, she would sigh and return to her work.

The twenty-four year old Senior Reporter (and computer hacker) wondered casually if Sam had feelings for Phantom.

And, as more time passed, Tucker wondered if Danny Phantom had feelings for Sam.

Sam didn't have go through so much trouble to track him down anymore.

In all seriousness though, something had changed. Sam's once focused, down-to-earth attitude had literally flown out the window. While she cranked out ghost reports and interviews of Phantom like before, her _personality_ was different.

She was happier.

And it seemed her work suddenly wasn't work. Every time a ghost fight would appear, she'd race out of that office like there was no tomorrow. Although she still looked professional about it, a small little half-smile was on her face.

Tucker couldn't help but smirk a bit. _Life's ironies…_

The African American was one of Sam's first friends at the newspaper, and from what he could gather, one of the few friends she had. They bickered a bit, but it was half-hearted, and neither could stay mad at the other for long.

The techno-geek and the Goth. They were the outcasts of the newspaper, and they stuck together.

Another month passed; it was December. Snow blanketed all of Amity Park in its soft sheets of pearly white, and Sam couldn't hide the content expression that lit her face.

_She saw Phantom again…_

As Tucker poured himself a cup of coffee, a small flame of concern swelled in his chest. He glanced over at his friend, who was seemingly lost in her typing, her purple eyes glued to the screen.

Sure, Tucker knew that Sam was a smart, independent woman capable of making good decisions. But he was worried that she had dug herself too deep.

And sure, Tucker also knew that Danny Phantom wasn't a threat; he _protected _humanity, however odd the paradox was. But still…

…The amount of heartache he foresaw just didn't seem worth it. Was Sam safe with Phantom? Was Phantom _really_ the person that Sam described in her column?

Could the two's love survive out in the real world? Or was this just an experimental fling?

Never the less, Tucker kept his suspicions to himself, keeping a protective eye on his friend.

He figured something would eventually happen.

However, it wasn't until he saw another newspaper on the rack one morning that he _knew _something was up.

It was about six o' clock that December morning, if he remembered correctly. The sun had just peeked over the hills, and lit the clouds with a bloody red and deep purple. Oh, it was beautiful alright, but even the sun's warm rays couldn't chase away the cold weather. Tucker huddled over his warm coffee cup, trying to savor every wave of steam that rose from the liquid.

He was on his way to the _Amity Gazette_, to fix some virus in the system that had messed up the email.

Little did he know that his suspicions over Sam and Phantom were to be confirmed that day.

The computer hacker had been passing the usual newspaper stands that were posted on the corners in Amity Park's streets, when something caught his eye.

He backed up a few paces, unable to look away. Wide-eyed, his jaw dropped.

His coffee cup splattered to the ground, staining the pure snow.

Tucker was staring at the _Ghostly Tribune_, the top competition for the _Amity Gazette. _

And on the front page, blown up to size, was a snap shot of Sam and Phantom. On the roof of the _Amity Gazette_. Hugging.

Kissing.

_Oh, __**no...**_

Suddenly, that flame of concern for Sam flared into a fire. It was almost a dread, full of foreboding for the future. _Oh, Sam…You've __**really**__ dug yourself into a hole this time…_

He knew he couldn't do anything to help. Maybe he could stash away the newspapers for a while, although he figured that once 7 A.M. rolled around that everyone would already be reading them. He didn't personally know Danny Phantom, but Tucker wondered how he would react to the headlines.

_Phantom Conspiracy: A Forbidden Love! _

Tucker already _knew_ how Sam would act. As a matter of fact, he was surprised that no signs of the apocalypse had revealed themselves yet. _But still…_Sam was going to be plenty mad when she woke up that morning.

Then, with a sigh, the reporter tried to calm his racing nerves. _I've got to think rationally. _

_My best friend is in love with a ghost. _

Then, something hit him. _And she just might lose her job because of it. _

Standing there, in front of the newspaper stand, he was seemingly frozen with his discovery and more than shocked.

_I've got to warn her. _

The man dug a quarter out of his trench coat pocket, and jammed it into the device. Then, with one fluid motion, he opened up the little window, snatched the newspaper, and then folded it underneath his arm, running at top speed to Sam's apartment.

Tucker just hoped everything worked out.

* * *

_Hello, everyone! For those of you who didn't read my profile before I took down my future story ideas, this is one of them. This story line has constantly bugged me for the past year, and I've been dying to do something with it. Of course, I don't have time right now to make it into a full blown story, but I tried to quench my thirst by writing this little side story to it. _

_Now, if I **do** make this into a multi-chaptered story, chances are it'll be a little different than this. I had to squish so much information into just a few paragraphs with this so that it'd make sense. But once I finish Desperado and Living On the Edge, I'll be sure to take this plot back up. _

_**So, I dedicate this in honor of all the people who've asked me to write "Reiventing the Wheel," and to all of my wonderful reviewers! Thank you for the support! **_

_Lightning Streak_

_**Please review and tell me what you think:)**_


End file.
